


Actions Speak Louder

by theprincessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Facials, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Massage, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: When Jeno worries, he becomes unusually clingy and stubborn. A slightly sore Jaemin lets him work through his feelings with his actions.(Set during and after ISAC 2020 pre-recording - 16th December 2019)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171





	Actions Speak Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This was meant to be part of a longer fic with more plot but it really wasn't working so here, have what survived lol. I've actually always wanted to write massage fic, but it never really came up so this is a little bonus. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Jaemin's stretching out his burning muscles at the end of a solo gym session when his phone pings with a message. He ignores it at first because if it's important they'll call and he's a little bit tied up in his poses right now, breathing deep to relax, to try and help the faint ache in his back. Two seconds later, his phone pings again.

And again.

Several times over, in fact.

Jaemin twitches, wobbling. Dream's trainer would be so proud of his focus, but inside he can feel himself start to waver. It's probably Chenle sending their group chat multiple stickers in a row. Or Jisung has flooded their dorm in another attempt at washing his clothes.

At the thought of the maknae in trouble, Jaemin relents with a tired sigh because he was almost finished anyway and crosses the gym in three strides to the pocket of his backpack. His lockscreen is a typical iPhone one, hiding his homescreen of him kissing Jeno's smiling cheek in front of cherry blossoms in Japan. He sees that the messages aren't from either of the youngsters, they're texts from Jeno.

♡ _dotori_ ♡  
where are you???

♡ _dotori_ ♡  
nm renjun said you went to the gym

♡ dotori ♡  
wait why are you at the gym without me?? are you okay???

♡ dotori ♡  
JAEMIN????

Jaemin rolls his eyes fondly. He doesn't know why Jeno sounds so panicked, but part of him wants to preen at the attention. He loves that Jeno cares about him so fiercely and he can return the favour just as much. It's one of several things that makes their bond so strong.

_jaem_  
i'm fine. on my way home xx

He's not sure when he started thinking of the dorm as (second) home, but living with Jeno helps the feeling. Maybe in the future they could try a place of their own together, just the two of them, the next stage in their relationship. With a smile for the thought, Jaemin texts Jeno one more time ( _don't worry, i'm okay. you're so fucking cute though. love you xx_ ), gathers his belongings and heads outside where a car is waiting to take him back to the dorm.

When he arrives, he feels in desperate need of a shower because Jeno's worrying made him leave the gym before having one. Walking through the door, Jeno is already there and he looks like he's been pacing around. He turns at the noise and the relief on his face makes Jaemin's heart do a funny little thing, so in love even when he's annoying him.

"What took you so long?"

Jaemin snorts. "Were you counting?" As Jeno blinks at him, expectant, Jaemin drops his backpack and quits the jokes. "Babe, I'm sorry. I thought I'd get some real good stretches in tonight, so I'm feeling ready for the long day tomorrow."

Jeno breathes out and slumps onto the sofa, the tension in the room disappearing. "I should be saying sorry, not you. I saw you were gone and when Renjun said you'd left for the gym, it made it worse because we always go together now, but I didn't want to ask manager-hyung and - "

" - You tied yourself into knots worrying for no reason," Jaemin interrupts, coming to sit by him to fold Jeno's hand into his.

"But your back - " he points out, then quiets when Jaemin gives him a pointed look.

"There's no need, but you're being so sweet." he says, nudging him with his shoulder and Jeno can't resist rolling his eyes. "I like it a lot. You're my sweet Jeno."

He squeezes his boyfriend's hand and the warmth radiates between them as he's still sweaty, noticed by Jeno's wriggle to get away. Taking it as his cue to leave, Jaemin stands up, glances at Jeno then goes with it, removing his t-shirt with a smirk. Jeno makes a questioning noise and by the bathroom door, Jaemin looks over his shoulder.

"I promise you I'm fine," he says sincerely, but with an edge of something darker. It's in the way his eyes turn molten and he shifts his arms, drawing attention to the muscles in his lithe back. "I can show you how fine I am in here."

He smiles when he hears Jeno's quick footsteps and puts all thoughts of worry, archery and his health out of his mind; intent on giving Jeno all of himself.

The next morning, Jaemin regrets it a little. No regrets for what they did, never, but more the timing of it all. Between the gym and the extra exertion in the shower (and their room...having still not finished christening being moved into a room together again with a proper adult bed), Jaemin is feeling the consequences in his muscles, but he refuses to let Jeno know that.

With their schedule at Idol Star Athletics Championship, he lasts through their archery contest, using his ambitious, competitive streak as something other than his aches to concentrate on. Later though, when they're forced for several hours to sit on chairs that aren't the most comfortable in the world, Jaemin tries to subtly roll his shoulders and stretch his spine, sitting up as straight as possible. Treatment for his herniated disc has trained him to be even more aware of his body than even the most perceptive idol, but he's only human. Sometimes he slacks, he breaks the rules, and he mildly suffers for it. Beside him and with laser beam precision, Jeno notices him shifting immediately and leans in to his ear to minimise anyone around them from hearing.

"I told you to be careful. Maybe short track would've been better. You're used to short distances, right?"

"That was ages ago," Jaemin chuckles, feeling his shoulderblades burn. "And anyway, _I told you_ I'm fine. You're being so clingy lately."

"Sorry."

Jaemin shuts his eyes, intends to count to five, but only gets to three before the guilt from hearing Jeno's voice get small with one word eats him up. He gives Jeno's hand resting on his knee a little tap. "I didn't meant that. Don't stop, okay? I love that you're like this."

"I can't help it, I - I want to protect you," he confesses hesitantly, smoothing the back of Jaemin's pink hair like the action is grounding them both.

When Chenle diverts their attention by suggesting it'll be fun to sit on each other's laps, Jaemin gives Jeno's waist a squeeze, hoping he knows that he'd do anything for Jeno too. They have a giggle making dad jokes and trying to embarrass Chenle in front of his new acquaintance, Felix, and Jaemin doesn't rebuff Jeno's advances anymore, except for when he tries to get Jaemin on his shoulders by pushing his head through his legs. He's interrupting him waving hello to fans, so Jaemin shoves him away and accepts Jeno putting his arm across the back of his chair later on instead.

Eventually, he starts to get so tired from all the hanging around that he's fantasising about saying fuck it and doing something rash like snuggling into Jeno properly or, hell, even kissing him when Jaemin feels a hand come to his shoulder and Jeno's fingers begin to lightly massage him. It's so good, especially when he uses both of those gorgeous hands of his, but it doesn't last long enough and Jaemin's craving more when they leave the stands to receive their gold medals.

He thinks about it on the way home to the dorm, changing into the pyjama pants and t-shirt he sleeps in and when he finally settles into bed after a tiring, sometimes exciting day. Jaemin has shifted onto his belly as Jeno comes into the room, gently shutting the door behind him. As he approaches, Jaemin recognises he smells like his make up cleanser and toothpaste. He wants to open his eyes, to look at his favourite bare face, but his eyelids already feel heavy.

"Are you awake?" Jeno whispers and Jaemin murmurs into his pillow to show he's heard. "Does your back hurt?"

Guard down, Jaemin nods. "It's a little sore."

"You don't listen to me,"

He can hear the smile in Jeno's voice despite his words as the bed dips at his side and he feels his own mouth twitch. "Never."

He inhales sharply when there's a weight across his ass and Jeno's thighs bracket his body. He makes a sleepy noise and feels his boyfriend lean over with his hands curling lightly onto his clothed shoulders. "Will you let me take care of you now?"

Jaemin consciously relaxes his shoulderblades back into Jeno's touch and that seems to be answer enough for him, murmuring approval in reaction. Naturally, Jaemin's breathing deepens as he remembers Jeno from earlier today and follows his movements now, covering his shoulders and the top of his back in broad, unhurried strokes of his hands. He has to stretch more in this position as he's careful not to sit on any of Jaemin's back and the consideration makes Jaemin's heart thump in gratitude. He's not sure what he did to deserve someone like Jeno in his life, but he promises to return the kindness. Maybe not tonight, but soon, when Jeno needs him.

He can't help a quiet moan when Jeno's thumbs press up into the nape of his neck to work out any knots and then he huffs a laugh at himself. "You're good - _mmm_ \- good at this,"

"Must be a talent," he says in a low voice, switching back to kneading Jaemin's shoulders.

For a second, he wonders if Jeno moved as he felt his body clench underneath from pushing his hips into the bed and he grins, left cheek in the pillow so he can see Jeno over him in his peripheral vision. "Can't show this on any variety show though. You'd have all the girls wanting you even more than they already do."

"Shut up," he says and Jaemin imagines his frown as he ducks from the teasing.

"It's okay," he croons, "they can't have you anyway - because you're mine."

Jaemin grabs the hem of his t-shirt as he hears a softly muttered _yeah_ and pulls it up as far as his armpits to direct Jeno silently where he wants him, biting his lip as he catches on in an instant and there's the first touch of skin on skin. He's aware of his breath filling all areas into his chest and back as Jeno's fingers cover widely. Neither of them have done this with any real intent before and maybe that's why Jaemin is feeling so much in this moment, caught between the ache here and the pleasure just in the distance and he realises his fingers are clenching in the pillow when Jeno's fall on his and squeeze. He thinks it's to tell him to relax more, to let go, until he says a quiet "up," and he helps to remove Jaemin's t-shirt from his body.

He wants to joke that it's Jeno's turn, but his tongue feels useless and he misses the opportunity to keep Jeno close when he briefly presses a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth, his lipstick probably already rubbed off. At that moment, he remembers he hasn't taken his makeup off yet and then the thought leaves with everything else in his head as Jeno's lips trail after his hands, soft kisses down the length of his spine that makes Jaemin shiver. He feels taken care of, but he's a young man with a hot boyfriend giving him a back massage so it's also turning him on and he feels a little embarrassed because it's not supposed to be about that.

"Jeno - "

"Stay still," he interrupts and Jaemin feels like an idiot as he backs off and gets to his feet.

His presence remains in the room though, so at least he hasn't left in shame to give Jaemin a moment to compose himself like the adult he's supposed to be. Still, he misses the warmth of Jeno's body anyway as he listens to him searching for something, but luckily doesn't have to wait and wonder for long as the bed dips once more and a bottle appears in Jaemin's eyeline. He's never heard of sweet almond oil and his stomach somersaults in anticipation.

"I thought you'd never done this before," he jokes.

Jeno runs his fingers slowly through Jaemin's hair, tinted peach in the gold of their lamplight, because he knows he jokes when he's anticipating, "I haven't. I bought this by mistake once when we'd run out of lube. Manager-hyung was telling me to hurry up,"

Jaemin feels his face heat up. "He knows you bought lube?"

"No, that's the point. I didn't get to buy the lube that time. He probably thinks I use the oil when jerking off." Jaemin groans in embarrassment and Jeno squeezes his shoulders again, encouraging. "What? I need something and hand lotion doesn't do it for me,"

"And people think I'm shameless. You have hidden depths, Lee Jeno."

"Do you want to try it?"

"Huh?"

"On your back, Jaemin-ah," he snorts, enjoying this way too much for his liking. "It's oil meant for that."

"Oh. Okay." He sees Jeno reach for the bottle and has an idea. "Wait. You should take your shirt off too. So it doesn't get dirty."

Jeno smirks at him, his eyes in happy little crescents as he knows what Jaemin's really trying to do as they get back on course and he takes the advice, making sure to drop it off the side of the bed where Jaemin can see. He's seen Jeno shirtless enough in many different situations, sexual and not, that he can easily picture the scene without needing to see it in front of him - lightly golden skin with the smallest shadow underneath his arms when he doesn't bother to shave, smooth toned chest and the most sensitively small, brown nipples and abs which show off his hard work and make him look so manly. Jaemin's obsessed with his bellybutton lately because it's so different from his own and the thought of running his tongue down Jeno's torso to there has his mouth watering and he can't resist rubbing his dick into the bed again when he hears the squelch of Jeno's hands come together as he warms the oil between his hands.

It sounds utterly filthy and he gasps when Jeno returns to touching him, fingers newly gliding against his back as he spreads the oil. Suddenly, Jaemin doesn't feel the soreness anymore as the sexual tension takes over his primitive brain and he tracks Jeno's movements to each of his pressure points, giving the game away where he feels each one most as he trembles on top of the sheets.

"Jeno-yah - oh my - " he groans, mouth open wetly on the pillow.

Jeno instantly stops. "What? Did I hurt you?"

"No, idiot." Jaemin smacks him in the knee because it's the only part he can reach. "It's - _nghh_ \- it's so good,"

After that, Jeno experiments with how firm or how light and for how long until Jaemin feels like he's melting into the bed and he's putty in Jeno's very skillful hands. It's dangerous how Jeno could ask him anything at all and he'd probably say yes to it. He only knows how to communicate through moans, his speech slurred when he tries for more, and he suspects Jeno is laughing at him when he feels a kiss to his warm cheek. He's still sitting on Jaemin's ass so he can barely move to get enough consistent friction and it begins to frustrate him.

"I need - please, I - I need more - oh, _fuck_ ,"

He muffles his cry into the pillow as Jeno uses his babbling to push his thumbs hard along Jaemin's usually ticklish sides, against his ribs, then move inward to circle his lower back, down between his own legs to knead beneath the waistband of Jaemin's pyjamas at the top of his ass. As Jeno shuffles his knees backwards to make more room for his working hands, Jaemin feels the air on his ass when his clothes are yanked off and his quickly bared dick stays pressed between his belly and the bed. He cants his hips up as much as he can to relieve the pressure, pushing his ass a little higher, but hides his face completely when Jeno sits on his legs and wriggles a oiled hand around to Jaemin's dick.

It's a tight fit and Jaemin feels his thighs start to burn as he struggles to keep the space open to not crush Jeno's hand and yet he's still indignant when Jeno realises the strain he's under and he lets go after a few glorious strokes, a gentle hand at his lower back pushing him flat again reminding Jaemin of him being practically glued to his side today. He was being so obviously protective and cute that it made Jaemin slightly nervous and flustered, but not enough to stop him.

The last thing he wants now is for Jeno to stop as well, so he opens his thighs as much as he can with his boyfriend atop him and grabs an asscheek, the last dry spot from his neck down.

"Really?"

Jaemin nods fervently, his joy of getting what he wants stuck in his throat as Jeno tugs open the drawer beside their bed and noisily searches for the lube. Jaemin is alright with this oil, especially when another palmful is poured out directly onto his ass and Jeno's clumsy with it, the only indication that desire has a grip on him too. However, Jaemin nearly loses his damn mind in the end when he switches to the lube, shocking him with cold meeting warmed skin as he feels him hurriedly thumb at the cleft of his ass.

He opens up, showing his desperation, and almost sighs as Jeno eases double knuckle deep inside him. He keeps touching him outside as well and Jaemin is covered in the oil, a wet patch forming as his dick blurts precome and he becomes restless, searching, until a hand is on his lower back pressing down as Jeno's fingers inside him cockscrew and jerk up hard. Jaemin's moan is drawn out and garbled as he warns Jeno he's about to come, whining when Jeno leaves him empty.

"Come on, turn over," he says fondly.

Breathing harshly, Jaemin lifts his head in confusion. "Please, babe. I want to come."

"You will if I can get to you."

Jaemin looks over his shoulder and blinks through hazy, wet eyes. He thinks it's sweat that's rolled off his forehead, but he can't be entirely sure it's not tears as Jeno was doing such a good job of overwhelming him before he cruelly stopped and he eyes his crotch, obviously tented, and internally debates. "But I'll make a mess of the bed." Jeno giggles helplessly. "The _oil_ , Jeno-yah. It will get on the sheets."

"I don't care."

He kneels up and slides his arm around Jaemin's waist, caressing his abs and giving his dick another tug, practically making the decision for him with a little manhandling. Jaemin chews on his lip until Jeno kisses him briefly, finally face to face. He can feel his back sticking to the sheets upon the point of contact before being distracted by Jeno pushing his knees to splay wide. His fingers are still so sticky, they glide right back into him and Jaemin arches towards the sensation and bucks his hips. He gets his hands on Jeno and shakily rubs at the bulge in his briefs, torso twisted to only be able to mouth at the material as his fists suddenly clench in the bed, Jeno working him over relentlessly.

"Look so good, so beautiful - " He smiles down at him, soft considering he's wreaking havoc on him right now and pushes Jaemin's sweat-matted pink hair off his forehead with his spare hand until he's got Jaemin flat on his back again with his grip. His cock is right there, but he's also still talking and Jaemin tries to focus as a buzz starts in his ears. " - god, Jaem - I'm so deep - you want it, huh? - Think you can come like this?"

Jaemin doesn't know any languages anymore, not even his native tongue, reduced to whispered nonsense as he tenses with his orgasm on the horizon. He tunes into the shape of Jeno's fingers moving inside him and dimly hears him curse sharply before he closes his eyes and stretches his head back, his body as tight as an archer's bow until he snaps, free-falling.

He's not sure how long it takes for him to bat his eyelashes open to Jeno pressed to his side, his warm hand cupping his jaw and tiny kisses rained onto his cheeks. He feels like what he imagines being totally drunk is like, barely able to get his thoughts straight as the room spins around him. "Did I - ?"

It's a struggle to tuck his chin to his chest to see a big mess on his stomach, so he definitely came, even if his question is unanswered. Sensing something, Jeno strokes his cheekbone with his thumb and forces Jaemin to meet his eyes. "Is your back okay? Did you what, baby? Talk to me."

"Too many questions," he croaks, before a little satisfied smile breaks through the fog. "Why? Are you _still_ worried?"

Jeno looks shifty. "No."

"It's just you called me baby." Jaemin strokes his hand over the slippery roundness of Jeno's shoulder. "You never do that. It's cute."

"Jaemin-ah. Are you sore?"

He means business, his face serious in his concern, but Jaemin still feels high and his grin widens. "Where it counts, yeah." Jeno grumbles and tries to move until Jaemin stops him with a hand around his wrist. "Hey, come on. I'm sorry. But honestly, I don't think I can feel my legs yet, never mind anything else. It's so good. Did you touch me?"

"Yes...?"

"It's okay," he reassures with a kiss, slowly chaste. "I felt like I might be able to come without it."

"Wow," Jeno breathes, surprised. He cups Jaemin's cheek with his palm still held and leans down to steal another kiss. "Something to explore for another day."

"Hmm, speaking of exploring..." Jaemin trails off with a flirty grin, about to reach down before he's stopped and he frowns. "Was I out that long? Did I miss you - "

"No, I - " Something shy crosses Jeno's face. "This was for you. I wanted to help. I'm okay, I promise."

Whilst admiring such self control as he pulls himself into sitting comfortably in bed, Jaemin angles his body more towards Jeno and puts an arm across his stomach whilst he kisses his hip over his briefs. Jeno breathes his name, but he remains steadfast and his mouth moves inwards as his hands reach for the waistband, stretched underwear actually leaving very little to the imagination. In the pause between Jaemin coming and now, he's softened but only slightly and Jeno still shudders when his thick cock is revealed to the air.

Jaemin looks up through his long eyelashes with his best imploring eyes, breathing warm and wicked. “Please. I want to.”

Once he gives in with a strained nod, Jaemin directs him to shuffle onto his haunches and turn to the side, his cock swaying in front of Jaemin's face without him having to move from laying down as he licks Jeno to full hardness again. He feels sluggish and his skills have gone sloppy, but Jeno's cock responds eagerly as always and Jaemin slurps him greedily of the precome, letting what oil has fallen on his hand take over when he needs a breather, smirking when Jeno tips more from the bottle onto the fingers curled around him.

It reminds Jaemin of their position before, when Jeno was making him see stars, and he offers his other hand out in a silent plea. Jaemin takes him stroking through his hair again as his cue to ease his lips over his cock at the same time as he caresses a messy hand down his torso, beneath his spent dick and tucks two fingers back into himself. Jeno flinches in his grip and lets go of Jaemin's hair to stop himself from toppling over at the sight.

The movement shoves his cock into Jaemin's throat and he moans at the sudden intrusion, preventing Jeno from moving away with a hand behind on his ass. He feels the muscle flex against his fingers and he stays in place for a few sucks to take his mind off his own sensitivity, hips squirming hard when Jeno gathers his wits enough to roll a nipple between his fingers. Too exhausted to come a second time, Jaemin settles for taunting Jeno with his words to make him let go.

“Don't stop,” he whines, pulling away and squeezing Jeno's asscheek. He clenches down on his own fingers, wishing it was something else, something more. “Wish you were inside me – your cock fucks me so good, babe – I fucking love it – Jeno-yah, come on – I wanna – I wanna taste you,”

Jaemin ducks his head to mouth curiously at his full balls and feels Jeno thrust forward with a groan that sounds like a punch to the stomach, coming level with his cock again to see it kick and he lets go of Jeno's ass just in time for him to shoot his load unexpectedly on Jaemin's face. The first streak to his cheek is a surprise, but Jaemin quickly recovers so that the next falls to his open tongue and drips down his chin, salty-sweet. All too soon it's over and Jeno crumples against the top of the bed, knees still under him as Jaemin licks his lips slowly.

“Shit.” Jeno whispers huskily before he finally meets Jaemin's eyes and his dark gaze grows large. “ _Shit_! I'm so sorry, I didn't – I didn't mean – I shouldn't - “

He practically vaults over Jaemin's prone form to get him something to clean himself with and Jaemin can't help it; he bursts out laughing and can't seem to stop until Jeno is blushing and his mouth is a thin, unimpressed line. “Oh god!” he gasps in a high voice, arms holding his naked, aching abs. “I'm not being mean, I swear – you just – you just look so surprised.”

Jeno holds out a few tissues. “Here.”

Jaemin watches his lips twitch as he throws the proffered tissues off the bed and, when they make eye contact, he finally smiles. “I don't care,” he reassures, bringing his head closer with a hand to Jeno's neck, “I like being marked by you.” He grins when Jeno shivers before their lips meet. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Jeno rearranges himself with his head on his pillow next to Jaemin and his body turned on its side, pulling Jaemin to face him the same and tilting his forehead in. He nuzzles their noses together. “Always. Thank you for...that.”

Jaemin giggles at his still pink cheeks. “For letting you come on my face? Didn't have much choice, did I?” Jeno shoves him in the chest, making him grin, and he squeezes his arm around Jeno's waist, tangling their feet so they're fully wrapped around each other, too far gone to care about the mess they've made. “I told you before. You don't have to worry about me, but I'm grateful that you do. And I'll always be here to take care of you too, whatever it is, whenever you need me.”

He closes his eyes when Jeno strokes his damp bangs away from his face. He thinks he might rebuff his sweet sentiment again or cheekily say he knows it to be true. “ _Okay_.” he accepts graciously and Jaemin holds him tighter, pleased. He wants to stay in this moment for as long as he can, both of them resting, taking care of each other until another new morning breaks and their crazy, amazing life continues.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed) @theprincessed - Come chat to me (seriously, I need more kpop friends lol). :)


End file.
